


Закат восходящего солнца

by Monk05



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monk05/pseuds/Monk05
Summary: — Ты уверен?— Смотря в чём.— В нашей любви.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 8





	Закат восходящего солнца

Это было неделями ранее, когда на небе карамельные лучи солнца остались теплее, а ночь так далеко. Перистые облака, как игристое вино в прозрачном бокала-флейты касались хрупкого стекла неба, плыли в волнах атмосферы. Это было их домом, их убежищем, где они прятались, боясь охоты за ними. Облака боялись, что их поймают, посадят в клетку, продадут на аукционе. И больше те не увидят такого прекрасного восхода солнца, когда их пышные платья окрашиваются в нежные цвета весенних цветов.

Им нравится быть похожими на весну. На новую жизнь.

Но ночи, нынче, холодные, безумно длинные. И дикие. Возможно — голодные.

И их постепенно съедает ночь, прячут в карманы мириады звёзд.

Кто-то их проигрывает, кладёт в залог, как настоящий ублюдок. Все в этой жизни проигрышные мрази. Все убийцы. Все без сердец.

Эти двое не исключение.

Хисока Моро был самоуверен, он был безупречен, и, боже правы, он был настоящим ублюдком. Лишь он мог так бездушно закладывать в залог самое дорогое, продавать даже то, что продать нельзя, выкидывать то, что можно было бы продать за миллионы. Он бы продал Иллуми, он бы хотел его проиграть, как те самые деньги на краю игрального стола рядом с колодой карт. Выкинул. Не посмотрел бы куда. Главное подальше от него, на край земли или в другую вселенную. Но далеко ... от себя.

Ведь видеть даже кончик промелькнувшей иглы невыносимо.

Жарко. Больно. И так хорошо, чёрт побери.

Они опять будут сидеть в каком-то игорном доме, спрятанном на нулевом этаже популярного городского сити, вход куда закрыт практически всем. Но не для них, не в эту ночь.

На бархатном диване, с золотыми коронами по бокам и твёрдыми подушками из того же бархата цвета вечернего океана расположился высокий мужчина с огненно рыжими волосами, кончиком туфли поглаживающий персидские ковры. Он элегантно согнул локоть и облокотился об одну из множества подушек, покачивая головой и улыбаясь самой приторной улыбкой, смотрел на вход в специально отгороженном только для них месте. Курильница посередине стола испускала приятный запах восточных благовоний, а на стенах отделанных красным атласом, от чего казалось, люди, находившиеся в этой комнате, были спрятаны в шкатулке, играли тёплые красные и золотые тени.

Хисока ждал.

Он был терпелив.

В ведре с тающим льдом стояла бутылка Bosca Rose, ожидая своего хода на игральном столе Хисоки.

_Он_ его любил, это было для _него_. Только чтобы пришёл, а потом так же быстро ушёл. Лишь на миг, на 299 792 458 м/с, как скорость света. Хисоке больше не надо, просто вдохнуть его аромат фиалки и крови. А потом он прогонит его сам. Навсегда.

Проходит ещё пару минут и Хисока слышит его шаги. Ленивые, неторопливые, вечно его провоцирующие. Опять за своё, засранец.

На губах Хисоки расцветает самодовольная улыбка. Всё-таки пришёл, не сбежал. В груди просыпаются неопределенные чувства к этой ситуации. Хисока хочет бежать, хочет спрятаться, ведь тот его любимый холод всё ближе; всё туже затягиваются на его шее верёвки. А с другой стороны: иди, иди ближе, он хочет тебя словить.

Хочет проиграть.

Балдахин в комнату струился к коврам, перевитый золотыми позументами с небольшими пушистыми кистями, что давали свободу алой ткани, просто свободно свисая. Вуаль слегка колыхалась, в нескольких слоях скрывая обзор на затаившегося в комнате, но незачем было настораживаться. Там ждал единственный, кто ждёт.

Балдахин приподняла изящная рука с длинными, словно ветви греческой скульптуры пальцами, что показались лишь на миг, после чего в комнату зашла высокая фигура в простой повседневной одежде, в которой он был вчера, позавчера и кажется не менял её довольно долго. Хисока знал, что это сочетание цветов Иллуми любит — чёрный и белый, но не эту грязную одежду. Иллуми любил шёлковые шарфики и галстуки, потому что ими удушиться быстрее.

Сегодня на нём был шарфик. Ярко красный под его чёрную одежду.

_Это подарок Хисоки._

Неприятно зазудело между рёбер, Хисока решил подавить это подлое чувство гадкой улыбкой, за которой было скрыто приглашение на аукцион. За Иллуми отдаст миллиарды, а продаст подешевле. Такова его скотская натура.

Иллуми встал посреди комнаты, складывая руки на груди, и с особым бесстрастием оглядел интерьер комнаты, примечая бутылку шампанского и вазон свежих фруктов. На Хисоку упал безразличный взгляд, как тяжёлый груз, что так тяжко убрать. Он его давит, он его убивает.

«Убей», — так и кричат в ответ глаза Хисоки, когда он с улыбкой приглашает гостя присесть рядом.

Тот без колебаний садится поближе, по-хозяйски опрокидываясь на подушки вместе с уставшими ногами, предварительно сняв обувь. Чёрные волосы водопадом опадают на красный бархат и на тело Иллуми, скрывая его утомлённое лицо.

Хисока видел его любым. Пора снять с лица эту безразличную маску. Даже у мёртвых людей когда-то было сердце, а дыра, что осталась после него, всё равно продолжает излучать тепло. От него не избавиться, даже если вырезать с корнем. Оно на вечно, оно до скончания времён.

Хисока наблюдает, как веки друга прикрывают его бездонные глаза, как на высоких скулах мужчины играют тени от длинных ресниц, как сухие губы расплываются в невинной улыбке, слегка натягивая уголки губ.

Это навевает такие незабываемые чувства, что Хисока совсем забывает зачем позвал его, для чего этот мужчина оторвался от работы и пришёл к нему. 

Иллуми знает для чего он здесь, и он благодарен.

Хисока даёт ему причину отдохнуть, вздохнуть и почувствовать что-то новое на вкус, кроме этой бесконечной крови. Хисока помогает, он его лечит от болезни, накладывает швы на его глубокие раны. Его антидот, его надежда. Он его облако, а он его мотылёк.

Здесь он может положить свою голову на надёжное плечо и спокойно закрыть глаза, не боясь, что во сне его могут убить. Хисока не даст. Только он может воткнуть ему нож в грудь, задушить этим проклятым шарфом. А Иллуми в ответ воткнёт иглу меж бровей. Это их взаимная отдача, их никогда нескончаемая партия в карты.

— Налить выпить?

Хисока с прищуренными глазами наблюдает, как Иллуми медленно передвигается и устраивает свою голову на его коленях, вытягивая ноги на всю длину, испуская вздох наслаждения. Его короткое «гм» всегда было понятно Моро, от чего он лишь коротко усмехается и щёлкает пальцами, после чего кладёт свою руку на голову Иллуми, с нежностью перебирая его гладкие волосы. В эту же секунду в комнате появляется юноша-официант, совсем неприметный, от чего даже Иллуми поленился открыть глаза, чтобы взглянуть на пришедшего. Хисоке нужно было только кивнуть на бутылку, чтобы юноша открыл её, после чего они даже не заметили, как официант покинул их.

Оба были слишком погружены в то, что происходило вокруг них. Это была теплота, как бывает по вечерам после солнечного дня, когда пахнет росой и туманом. Это было что-то настолько глубокое, что Хисока тонул не только в бесконечных морях в глазах Иллуми, но и утопал в каких-то проклятых чувствах. Чувства в воздухе, как атомы кислорода, они в углекислом газе, что выдыхает прекрасный человек на коленях Моро. Они повсюду, а Хисока на их дне, окружённый картинами из Иллуми. 

Здесь руки и подбородок, там край волос и ноготь, а тут улыбка и зрачок. Он повсюду, он под его веками и языком, там, где нескончаемая дыра с уродливо торчащими кровеносными сосудами, откуда было вырвано сердце. Там живёт Иллуми, там его убежище. 

Протянув бокал розового шампанского другу, Хисока помог тому подняться и облокотиться об себя, в то время как Золдик отказывался открывать глаза и покидать чудесную дрёму. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз спал. Но кажется это было на груди Хисоки недели две назад. Без его тепла спать невозможно. Без его _защиты_.

Хах, что за чушь.

Он просто сам себя обманывает.

Хисока это не тепло, это никакая не защита, это просто цель. Цель, которую он должен прикончить.

Какая ирония, мать вашу!

Друзей держи близко, а врагов ещё ближе. У Иллуми не было друзей, у него был только Хисока. Его друг, его враг, единственный человек в мире, которому он заверил бы даже свою жизнь.

Хисока был правда тёплым, был горячим, как летнее солнце; он был простой ромашкой, совсем непримечательным и обычным, из-за чего Иллуми чувствовал рядом с ним спокойствие и душевное равновесие. Рядом с ним и правда было хорошо. Даже слишком.

Он не хотел уходить, не хотел отрываться от его объятий, не хотел просыпаться. Ведь утром он опять будет одиноким и брошенным, скитаться убийцей по целому свету и оттягивать убийство Хисоки до самого конца. Он знает: это всего лишь новая игра Хисоки, просто провокация для принимающего вызов Золдика. Скоро они наиграются и забудут, что было в их жизни такой период охоты за восходом солнца и облаками. 

В этот момент всё хорошо, всё как обычно и руки Хисоки горячие, греют его рёбра сквозь тонкую водолазку. Облака на месте и восход ещё не наступил; недавно солнце ушло за горизонт, выплюнув на чёрную скатерть неба россыпи звёзд.

Всё хорошо... Хисока рядом и никуда не уйдёт.

Хисока незаметно улыбнулся немножечко шире — глаза засияли от азартного блеска. Смотреть, как тонкие губы Иллуми касаются края бокала, отпивая сладкий алкоголь и оставляя после себя мокрые капли слегка с кислым привкусом, выходит за все рамки воздержания Моро. Ресницы, как два пушистых веера трепещут, будто тонкие листья бамбука, что вот-вот сорвутся и устремятся по потокам озорного ветра. Губы становятся влажнее, приобретая нежно розовый оттенок, будто только-только распустилась весенняя магнолия, приветствуя пролетавших мимо бабочек. Улыбка была великолепнее всех сокровищ на свете, дороже любых драгоценных камней. Хисока хотел любоваться её вечно, отсканировать в своей памяти настолько ярко, насколько позволит его воображение. Это было за пределами реальности. Восьмое чудо света. Исключительный вид искусства.

А может это всё фантасмагория? Может это образовавшийся хаос в его голове вознёс этого мужчину до уровня небожителя, что так близок, но так далёк? Это всё грёзы, его несбыточное желание. Да. Наверное так.

Поэтому нужно бежать пока не стало совсем поздно. Пока солнце не взошло.

Но блядь, совсем не хочется, сил подняться нет. Это магнитное поле Иллуми, его физическое воздействие на хисоково сознание. Это его неотвратимость. Его точка невозврата.

Иллуми теперь _навсегда_. От заката и до рассвета, от рассвета и до заката. Навечно, пока вселенная не распадётся, пока не умрёт последняя звезда. 

Хисока под гипнозом, под колдовством Иллуми. 

На Золдике алый шарф, окутывающий его изящную, длинную шею, на его пальце поблёскивает золотое кольцо. Тоже хисоково, у Хисоки такое же на безымянном. Они супруги по расчёту, как же Хисока мог забыть.

По правде. Он помнил всегда.

— Очень устал?

Хисока не мог удержать эту тишину, наблюдая, как капля шампанского застыла на губе Иллуми и как тот ловко провёл языком по своим губам. Хисока сглотнул, прижимая Золдика плотнее к себе, чувствуя аромат манго и нового одеколона Иллуми. Мускус и какие-то цветы, Хисока ещё не смог определить. 

— Мне пришлось убрать целую семью, как думаешь?

Иллуми жестом показывает на бутылку шампанского, как бы говоря налить ему ещё, и наконец открывает глаза.

О боже, как же задыхаться на их дне хорошо. Хисока без акваланга и дыхательной трубки нырнёт поглубже и пойдёт на дно их чёрной бездны. Там друзья-дьяволы, там самые страшные проклятья, а ещё множество надгробий и свежей земли. Скоро там будет похоронен и Хисока.

Налив новый бокал и протянув его Иллуми, Хисока достал пачку красного Vincent и зажигалку, неспеша закуривая и краем глаза наблюдая, как быстро пустеет новый бокал.

Иллуми нервничает, Хисока уже заметил.

— Тебя этим не сломить, дорогой. Что же случилось, не поделишься?

Бархатный смех отражается от стен комнаты, словно перезвон родника, бьющегося из-под земли, завораживая взор Иллуми. Лёгкая дымка окутала лицо Хисоки, скрывая его раскосый разрез глаз и золотистую радужку с вытянутым зрачком, создавая впечатление затуманенного взгляда. Иллуми сквозь завесу сигаретного дыма взирал на мужчину перед собой, слегка приоткрыв губы и опустив тяжёлые веки, зачарованно смотря, как тот слегка откидывает голову, демонстрируя острый кадык и привлекательный изгиб шеи. 

Внутри задрожало, запело и пустилось в пляс. Иллуми снова не мог понять, что за ощущения его одолевают, но он точно знал, что наслаждаться присутствием Хисоки его наилюбимейшее занятие. Как бы тот не смотрел на него, что бы не говорил и делал, ему нравилось абсолютно всё.

_Он до безумия был в него влюблён_.

**Он признаёт.**

А Хисока? Хисока его любил?

Он мог ответить наверняка, что нет. В его натуре было играть, было менять карты, но никак не хранить одну до последнего. Это было не в его стиле, поэтому Иллуми знает, что поддался этим глупым чувствам так внезапно, так по-детски, наплевав на все запреты и долг. Его сердце вырезали ещё в детстве, чтобы он не мог полюбить никогда, чтобы не увлёкся в игру любви, ни за что и ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но его родители не знали, что после пропажи сердца там остаётся пустота, которую так хочется заполнить и залечить.

Хисока стал противоядием от этого яда «запрета любить», стал его сердцем в груди, которое он может отпустить в любой момент, чтобы не было так больно его отрывать из тканей, когда оно там приживётся. В любой момент Моро может отвернуться к нему спиной и уйти, на прощание хмыкнув что-то на подобии: «Такова жизнь», — и скрыться в такой долгой ночи. И уже навсегда оставив Иллуми одного.

Так и должно быть. Его одиночество — залог успешной жизни. Но как жаль, что теперь без Хисоки жизнь окажется совсем не нужным дополнением к его существованию.

Если он уйдёт, Иллуми уйдёт за ним. Если тот останется, Иллуми его прогонит. Но так не хочется, блядь. Это нужно. Это так надо. Вам не понять.

Иллуми смотрит в упор уже захмелевшим взглядом, считает ресницы на глазах Хисоки, рисует его мысленный портрет. Тот что-то задумал, он видит это по глазам. И кажется, что это будет концом.

Иллуми не подаёт никаких эмоций, аккуратно вытягивает из-под хисоковых губ сигарету, и изящно, двумя пальцами, проталкивает её сквозь свои зубы. Затяжка. И белый дым завёл вальс в воздухе под медленную классическую мелодию, доносившуюся с главного зала, приглашая на танец молекулы воздуха. Иллуми бы тоже станцевал, но не вальс, а танго. Вместе с Хисокой. Только с ним.

— Ты любишь меня?

Иллуми привык быть прямолинейным. Да. Настолько.

— Разумеется.

Хисока промурлыкал. Он не был сбит с толку, он знал, что этот вопрос прозвучит именно сейчас. И в душе он всколыхнул горы, он расплескал моря по берегам. Он любит. Безумно. Но не так сильно, как Иллуми. _А может он просто **не** признаёт_.

— А я тебя нет.

Иллуми хмыкает спустя долгое время, выкуривая полностью хисокову сигарету и глядя лишь на клубы завораживающего дыма. Он его манит, как облачное небо с утра, как мерцание звёзд в часа три ночи с созвездием единорога. 

Лучше стрелять в лоб, чтобы наверняка. Неважно, что это стоило тебе последней пули, что теперь тебе нечем защищаться, что с этого момента ты один. Просто, Хисока, стреляй в него пока он безоружен или ты умрёшь просто так.

Пожалуйста. Стреляй. Лишь один выстрел, чтобы не было так больно.

Умоляю...

— За это я тебя обожаю.

Хисока засмеялся, довольно резче чем обычно заключая Иллуми в объятия и кладя свою голову ему на плечо. Иллуми в его руках вздрогнул от неожиданности, теряясь в пространстве, выронив свой воображаемый револьвер. Это конец. Для него. Хисока не уйдёт, всегда останется с ним, и он, к сожалению, не сможет его прогнать, ведь тот снова придёт.

Иллуми зарылся в чужое плечо, в ответ обнимая возлюбленного, боясь хоть на секунду потерять его тепло. Даже если Хисока так говорит, что любит, что всегда будет с ним, это не надолго. Скоро это кончится, как кончалось и прежде.

Пока Иллуми терялся в своих надеждах, взгляд Хисоки был холоден, как сталь, как клинок смертельной катаны. Он был зол на себя, он ненавидел себя всё больше. Да. Он был влюблён. Но он прекрасно понимал, что любовь запретна для этого человека, что для него самого это тюрьма, хоть и желанная, но вечная.

Он любит Иллуми до гроба, он готов умереть за него. Но не допустит, чтобы из-за него умер он, чтобы страдал и был ранен.

Им нельзя. Они не могут. Даже если так сильно влюблены.

Внезапно Хисока не в свойственной ему манере произнёс те самые ужасающие слова:

— Ты уверен? 

— Смотря в чём.

— В нашей любви.

Иллуми никогда не был в чём-то уверен. Поэтому не даст свой ответ. Он промолчит. Сохранит это на последний день своей жизни, когда выбора больше не останется.

Хисока знал эту реакцию, знал, что тот не ответит. Это ему и надо было, для его бесконечной игры.

— Сыграем в карты?

Хисоковы глаза блестели. И это был адский блеск.

Это было плохое знамение.

Ведь их игры всегда кончались ничьей.

— На что? — Иллуми было лишь интересно близкое тепло и его сладкие чувства по отношению к возлюбленному. Остальное в его власти, Иллуми слишком устал. Всё равно будет ничья, это вошло уже в привычку.

— Если проигрываешь ты, то я хочу поцелуй, а если я... — Хисока наклонился к уху Иллуми, слегка касаясь мокрым языком мочки, и тяжело выдохнул: — То ты начнёшь на меня охоту и наконец убьёшь.

Сердце пропустило удар. Сердце, что звалось Хисокой. Блядь, ублюдок, знает, что Иллуми никогда не откажется от игры и всегда выполнит данное им желание. Он это специально, для развлечения, а Иллуми кажется, что их сегодняшняя встреча будет последней.

— Согласен.

Игра кончилось победой Иллуми и проигрышем Хисоки. Но поцелуй продолжал гореть на хисоковых губах, когда Иллуми целовал возлюбленного даже если он не поиграл. Вкус губ Иллуми был кислый и сладкий, холодный и с привкусом табака.

Но Иллуми ошибся. Это не была их последняя ночь, последняя стала в пол пятого утра тридцатого августа на рассвете, спустя две недели с их последней встречи в игорном доме.

° ° °

Хисока стоял на краю небоскрёба, вглядываясь в ещё сумрачное небо, что постепенно начинало светать прямо на его глазах. Капли звёзд растворялись на бархате утра, уплывая на дно космического пространства, уступая место ватным облакам с замками и пушистыми горами. Город спал тихо-тихо, пока небо прощалось с землёй. А месяц серпом покидал горизонт, в который раз надеясь увидеть хоть краешек луча солнца, которое он никогда не заставал.

Хисока тоже родился не в той жизни, как и этот месяц, что никогда не встретится с самым желанным на свете. Он не тот, он и не там. Он здесь случайно, побочная ветвь и ложное ребро. Его случайно притянуло сюда незабываемым магнитным полем одного из Золдиков, который любит шёлковые шарфики и фиалковые духи. 

После этой разлуки Хисока понял, чем же пах его новый одеколон. Это были фиалки и розы. Розы — Хисока, потому что у того была привычка присылать букет из ста двух роз для Иллуми, чтобы заставить ими всю его комнату. Почему сто две? Сто для Иллуми, он любил это число, а две для него — на его будущую могилу, чтобы у Золдика всегда были для него цветы. Он надеялся, что Иллуми не забудет налить ему коньяка и положить парочку пачек Vincent. 

Надеялся.

Сегодня было тридцатое августа, Международный день жертв насильственных исчезновений, день пропавших без вести. Хороший день, чтобы считаться таковым.

Сейчас он просто желает насладиться рассветом, который ждал с самого захода. А остальное придёт само, ведь оно уже практически за его спиной. 

Фиалковые духи следуют за ним повсюду и медленный шаг кошачьей походки. Ветер трепетал длинные, чернильные, словно вороново перо, волосы, облизывал бледные щёки и касался дрожащих губ. Он скользил по одежде, он задевал иглы, зажатые между пальцами мужчины, он впивался в бесконечные ямы глаз, пытаясь найти хоть струйку проблеска света. Там нет ничего, кроме зеркального отображения фигуры в белых шароварах и цветном жилете, с огненно рыжими волосами. Кажется, на ресницах блестело нечто влажное, горестное, но возможно это всего лишь обман зрения или фантом. Вам показалось, забудьте.

Иллуми останавливается напротив Хисоки, убирая надоедливые пряди волос с лица, что липли к нему из-за ветра.

Так холодно. Ужасно холодно.

Ведь Хисока до лишения рассудка далеко.

А потом раздаётся смешок. Слабый. Обречённый. Потому что Хисока выжит тоже, потому что устал, потому что понимает, что час пришёл, что букет, отправленный недавно Иллуми, всё-таки пригодится.

А сейчас, пожалуйста, ещё пару минут до рассвета — и он хочет в последний раз ощутить запах Иллуми ближе, мягкость его кожи туже.

— Илу, я думал, что ты справишься быстрее.

Хисока медленно разворачивается, взирая на Иллуми сверху вниз, опять следя, как безэмоциональное лицо впивается в его. А глаза-то, глаза...

В них не пустота. В них воспоминания их жизни, там растворяется Хисока в грозовых облаках.

Там они под дождём, там их первый поцелуй.

Там игристое вино и романтическое кино.

Там свидания, там вечеринки, там басы музыки.

Там белый фортепиано, там Хисока за ним.

Там красный шарфик и обручальное кольцо.

Там букеты роз.

Просто одним словом — _их вечная любовь._

Хисока подходит медленно, варьирует свои шаги снова и снова, как любил это делать. Любит до сих пор. Останавливается совсем вплотную и смотрит. Выжидающе, опасно, игриво.

Иллуми не выдерживает первым, притягивая возлюбленного за шею и впиваясь в его губы жадным поцелуем. Голодно и до крови. Он так скучал, чёрт побери, что так озверел. Губы рисует вместо кисти, краску заменяет кровь, а картина получается всё так же прекрасно. Иллуми может только жмурить глаза, упиваясь любимым человеком, зная теперь наверняка, что поцелуй последний и наконец предсмертный. Хисока понимает, обнимает в ответ и отвечает также остервенело, практически задыхаясь от любимой фиалки. Кожа такая же мягкая, губы — сказочны, как в первый раз, словно он не касался их тысячи раз и не изучил на них каждую трещинку. Сейчас, кажется, что он познакомился с чем-то другим, кажется, с чем-то со дна пропасти в глазах Иллуми. 

И это было чертовски больно. Он говорил: умереть за него сущие пустяки, он с лёгкостью это сделает.

Они целовались, их край эмоционального равновесия сгорал в зареве рассвета, когда на земле, в пучинах городского массива холодела мгла. Они отдавали свои души друг другу, передавали на сохранение искусственные сердечные механизмы, доверяли. А потом спины Хисоки притронулся первый луч солнца, что означало пора. Губы изогнулись в сахарной улыбке, выворачивающей внутренности наизнанку.

И он спросил ещё один раз:

— Ты уверен?

Иллуми остановился, зная правила этой игры. 

— И в чём же?

— _В нашей любви_.

На этот раз Иллуми не стал сомневаться, и улыбнулся, как Хисока это любил:

— Да. Даже если солнце садится, я всегда буду восходить вверх к нашей любви, так мои чувства никогда не угаснут.

— Жаль, что придётся преждевременно опустить тебя к горизонту.

На губах Иллуми цвела его редкая улыбка, когда Хисока в мгновение ока провёл рукой по своему возлюбленному.

Кровь растеклась по лицу, по изогнутым в нежной улыбке губам, попала на влажные ресницы и утонула в водоворотах тёмных глубинах глаз. Хисока держал в руке окровавленную карту, красивое безумной улыбкой, и смотрел на пада к его ногам тело.

Солнце озарило кровь и открытые тёмные глаза, что навечно запечатлели высокий силуэт с самодовольной улыбкой и картами в руках. Облака зашептались, они попрятались, они разлили вино. Хисока их прощает, но не себя.

_Тудум-тудум ... Тудум ...._

Сердце бьётся у него в груди. Настоящее, живое, кажется, то, что принадлежало Иллуми.

Хисока разворачивается, в его загривке видна острая _игла._

Она отпадает, ведь её хозяин уже мёртв, а Хисока всё понимает.

_Он себя не прощает,_ он словно в безумие, он словно в бреду.

Шаг, ещё один шаг — за спиной холодеет труп.

Он садиться на край крыши и смотрит в восход, не замечая, как бегут дорожки слёз.

_«Илу, почему? Зачем ты это сделал? »._

Как жаль, что Хисока знает ответ.

Ведь Иллуми был безумно влюблён, и припрятал записку в заднем кармане, которую Моро никогда не найдёт.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Иллуми Золдик 30 августа 20хх.** _

_«Хисока, если ты это читаешь, я буду очень рад. Я постирал твой пиджак, что ты одолжил мне в тот день во время дождя. Я так давно пытаюсь тебе его отдать, но никак не получалось, хах._

_Помнишь я сказал, что не люблю розы, но ты всё равно мне дарил их на зло? Прости меня, но я так их любил, что боялся признаться. Если сможешь, можешь мне дарить их каждый день? Я буду благодарен. И ещё. Спасибо за каждый рассвет и закат, они вернули мне сердце, которое я отдаю тебе. Береги его и прощай. Я тебя люблю »._

_Конец._


End file.
